Fallen
by KIRACHANxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru's pride blocks everything out of his life. Will he learn his mistake? Or will he and Rin fall apart?


_**Fallen**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.**

It popped out again.

* * *

><p><em>Her heart, was near to an end. <em>

Rin dismissed the servant and let out a huge sigh. It was the fifth summer she had been staying here, in her lord's home. Her smile widened at the thought of that. Her eyes scanned the room, recognizing it as her lord's home. That made her more delighted than anything. She looked into the mirror and noticed how tired her eyes were, for once. Was she tired of staying here? She shook her head quickly and dismissed the thought immediately. Never was she tired staying here.

She stood up and stretched her arms, yawning slightly. She shuffled her way out of her own bed chamber and looked around at the dimly lit hallways that she was once afraid of. And that was when she first came here. Her lord had been kind enough to lead her around. She was grateful of that, too much grateful. The fire continued to flicker, never going out. She let out a sigh of relief. She was rather frightened of the darkness that nearly consumed her entire being but she kept on going, hoping that the illusion remains. The illusion being Sesshomaru, who was standing right in front of her, guiding her patiently. As she made her way through the long hallways, trying very hard to reach her destination, she thought of him. Why had he… Moved her to another chamber? Originally, her chamber was right beside his and now, right opposite his! It hurt her very deeply but kept that bright smile on her face like her lord wished for it to be. And his comforting and assuring kiss on her forehead made her think positive. She must always, always trust her lord! If she ever suspected him, he would be disappointed.

Her chocolate brown eyes blinked as she heard the same muffled sounds in her lord's chamber. Servants who would pass her during the afternoon would tell her, "Lord Sesshomaru is just discussing his matters with the other lords." That did not sound like it. Her lips were dry and she licked them, her body visibly trembling as she got closer. Her heart thumped at an inhumane rhythm as she realized… What was going on in there. She was standing close enough to his shoji screen, her ear pressed against the paper gently. Her hand went up to cover her mouth with let out a gasp of surprise.

She parted away from the shoji screen and was more than upset to see two figures… Doing something that she never wished to see. She backed away slowly, as tears streamed down her cheeks like never ending rivers. Her heart broken so badly that it could never be fixed. Her throat was dry and it felt funny. She let out a small hiccup and clasped her mouth again. Her knees wobbled and she collapsed onto the ground heavily, causing a 'thud'.

She cried into her palms, soaked with sweat and the salty tears. Her brown eyes that once shone with brilliance showed no sign of happiness but the greatest hint of her heartbreak, the agony she was suffering from. Her demise. She had no more space for love to enter, not even the slightest bit. If a miracle worked, she would have to consider that thought again. Brown tresses that once fell like waterfalls behind her back was suddenly wild and tousled, messy, tangled. And drenched in tears. Her lips that were always stretched into a large grin no longer did such a thing.

Suddenly, she heard the shoji screen slide open and a muffled gasp. Her bloodshot eyes met with the brilliant gold she had once come to love, but now hate. His face held no expression while his kimono was open, his pants poorly worn. Behind him was a well hidden dog demon, a female one of course. Whose kimono was barely worn in a neat manner too. Was worn in a hurry, no doubt. Suddenly, her gaze was icy and cold. She felt her heart froze. So this was what it was like, to be shattered and crushed. She let out the coldest laugh ever when her head was lowered, her eyes shadowed by her bangs.

Sesshomaru found that laugh frightening. Because never in his life had he heard such cold laughter, such emotionless sound. Well, he hardly did it though. But he knew in his heart, it was all his fault. "Rin."

Her head was moving slowly, looking upwards to face him. Her eyes no longer held what it once held. The shine and the sparkles that he loved. "Is that all you can say, my lord?" She spat.

Her last word, full of sarcasm and disgust. She felt, it was filthy to call him a lord. Honestly, almost all lords were the same, so she decided to use the very same tone to greet any stupid lord that came across her way. Except one, that nobody greeted him as one. Lord Inuyasha. A much better example than his brother. When he made no reply, she chuckled darkly again and stood up, her movement towards him were drunk and swaying, like a seductress. Her finger trailed his stripes and she had it slipping slowly from his cheek.

"Tell me my lord, do you mean it when you say you love me?" She asked, smiling frostily at him. "I didn't know you had so many…"She looked over his shoulder. "Concubines." The female behind him growled at her furiously, eyes also starting to bleed. Rin shook her head laughed in a way that irritated the female dog demon. "Am I not right? Yuki?"

Yuki was one of the servants in the castle, who Rin thought was a good friend to her, like a sister. But tonight, she found out what a lover she was to her lord. Rin could not believe why she shared how much she loved her lord to Yuki. Even told her when her innocence was taken. Betrayal… Such an ugly thing to do. But done by those fools who were desperate.

Yuki made no reply.

"My lord, am I also, merely someone to please you?" Rin whispered her eyes brimmed with tears. "Am I? Then what was it? Under a full moon when you told me that you loved me?" Sesshomaru decided not to say a word. He was confused. Yes, he loved this human girl. But was she not the one who would lead him to his demise? The one who would destroy his future in the end? He had to stop mingling with the humans and get her out, out!

"Rin," he said, in the same level of coldness as her. "I chose Yuki to be my mate, because you, a disgusting human will taint the blood of my line. And I don't want any half breeds in my family."

She was unaffected by his words and raised an eyebrow. "My blood. Tainted? You're fucking tainted yourself."

"What did you say?," the daiyokai growled at her, taking a step forward.

"You're fucking tainted," Rin said simply, though she felt uncomfortable cursing at him. She had never wanted to do it but, was she going to bet bullied by him all the time?

"I was simply being a faithful, devoted ward. And I thought, close to being your mate," she told him truthfully. And those words stung his heart. He wanted that too. He wanted it so badly. But his pride it was… "I always though of you as my hero. But now, you're a monster."

That word shattered his heart. "Monster, huh? That's the only name you can call me?"

"A heartless monster, a beast!" Rin yelled, taking a step to him, her tears flowing uncontrollably. "The dumbest dog in history, far worse than your father! Your father never made a mistake, you did."

With that, Sesshomaru pinned her against the wall, his claws digging further into her neck, her fragile skin. His eyes were reddening as each second passed. She smirked at him, as he restrained himself from piercing his fingers into her soft skin to kill her.

"Kill me, Sesshomaru," she spoke softly to him, almost in a soothing voice. Suddenly, she felt like the slightest life has entered her body. If this was where it was all going to end, it was ugly. But she would have not the need to sudder any longer. Her hands ran over his and for the first time in the 'conversation', she smiled genuinely. "Kill me…"

'At least, I'll get to see your face one last time, though it isn't as beautiful as I thought.'

His breathing turned ragged and he failed to sink his claws into her neck. He let go of her and she fell onto the floor. His claws were still in the air, as if grasping onto something invisible. His eyes turned into the honey colored eyes she wanted to see for some time.

"Why, why didn't you kill me?" She asked quietly, standing up.

"Rin-"

She left. Down the hallways, once again, back in her chamber. She screamed into her hands and fell onto her knees once she got in there. This was the very last straw. Her mind were swirling with thoughts and nightmares she never wanted to face or even know of. She was far from sane and her eyes were wild and bloodshot.

'My last bit of sanity.'

* * *

><p>It felt like the very same morning. When she would head out to the garden, dreaming about her lord. Then, after her breakfast, he took her to the forest, confessed his love and they kissed. That damned kiss should have not happened. She wiped her lips in disgust as she stood up from the plant that she knew was poisonous to those who actually were dumb enough to consume it. She fumbled around her hair for a pin, the very first gift that he gave her when she entered the palace. It was gold, studded with a few lovely diamonds. She clutched it tightly in her hand before throwing it away, to who knows where. Somewhere in the damn garden.<p>

She stumbled to the dining room which was right in front of her garden. She kicked off her sandals in an not so lady like manner, leaving them scattered messily. She stomped into the dining room where she saw… Yuki. And him. He was watching her. She shoved past him, earning a growl from the female dog demon. Sesshomaru sensed her hostility to both of them and returned to sit cross legged on the cushion. Rin smirked and knelt down, legs to the side. "Have I did something to displease you, my lady?" She said, the last two words were sarcastic and did not meant well.

"Yes, you have! And I-" Yuki started to cough and Sesshomaru shot daggers at Rin.

"Rin, have you realized then Yuki is with child?" Sesshomaru snarled at the oblivious human. "Do not irritate her."

"You two were busy," Rin remarked, not touching any of the food on the table. Her eyes darted downwards. Though her voice she sounded uncaring, her heart was already shattered. The very mention of Yuki being with child sent her freezing. Her breath unknowingly quickened and only managed to calm down after some time to answer him.

"You have a problem with that?" Sesshomaru snapped, raising his claws in the air, ready to attack. Rin eyes widened for a second and she returned to her 'normal' self. She was, too, ready. He could not control himself. He already had problem trying to make Rin his, because of his own pride and the nearly impossible sacrifice of the royal line. And now, she was trying to provoke him even further. Busy? He hardly enjoyed the time when he was busy.

She reached for within her obi and took a deep breath before pulling a dagger out. A dagger he gave her during spring when she turned fifteen. She treasured it. Though she hardly trained with it, because she had no intentions to, she could use it as a protection. It possesses Sesshomaru's dark aura, scaring away most lesser demons. Of course, he made it with his own fang and he could not deny that to Totosai. 'She's going to kill me with my gift,' he thought, hurt.

Yuki could only watch the two, who already stood up quickly, ready to battle. Guilty, she knew she should not have even tried to mate with Sesshomaru, since her friend loved him. But, she loved him too! What else could she do? She knew him when she turned fourteen, and he already more than a hundred years old. Her crush on him was clear and he pushed her away like she had no feelings, hurting her badly, deep down. Now she had a chance to be his mate, why not? And besides, he was going to win the fight, everyone who watched this would know that.

"You dare attack me?" He asked mockingly. "Human?"

Rin put the dagger down and smiled sadly, shaking her head. "I would never do such a ridiculous thing, my lord."

He was utterly confused. "But why is the dagger, in your hand?" Her laughter was cold and he never dreamed that he would hear such a sad sound. He expected a much brighter sound coming out from her sweet little mouth. And sweet lips he tasted before. He carefully licked his lips and waited for her reply.

"Sesshomaru, do you kill people that you love?" Rin inquired stiffly.

Sesshomaru pondered about that. Did he? Much as he hated to admit, he never even tried to kill Inuyasha, except the first few times he saw him again. Because of Tetsaiga. But now, he never had the slightest intent to do it. Was it because he was his… half brother? Half, no doubt, being emphasized really clearly.

"I don't," he replied dubiously. She stared into his eyes and shook her head.

"Thinking about it, I guess I have to believe you." For once, she smiled a little sincerely. "My lord. I don't kill people, I love very much. Too."

"If that's what you're saying then…" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and realized where her dagger was already pointing. He cussed himself for answering carelessly. It was no wonder when he stated his answer clearly, her eyes were darkened and he could feel the disappointment sink into her. Did she think that he did not love her? He glanced at his claws quickly and allowed the greenish glow to fade from his fingers. And at first, he thought she was going to kill Yuki but now…

"Rin, don't," he warned, taking a step forward. Her dagger inched closer to her heart and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"My lord, like you said, you don't kill people you love. But now, I'm killing myself," she intoned in an exasperated tone. "Willingly. Why do you stop me? Don't you want me to die?" He could not bring himself to say those words when he caught Yuki staring at him intently. Yuki was not someone he loved. Should he say it? She sighed once again and plunged the knife right into her heart. Blood splattered across her chest but she could feel nothing. She could feel it pierce the flesh but could feel nothing. She pushed in deeper, and more blood shot onto her chest. She could not be dying because she can still open her eyes whenever she wanted to, she could feel it.

"What…?" Her eyes nearly popped out. "My lord!" His hand was grabbing the knife hardly. So when she pushed, she practically sliced his hand instead! It was his flesh. And she never intended to harm him. For once, worry was written all over her face, no sigh of pretense anymore. She dropped the dagger and ripped her sleeve off quickly and wrapped his hand in a loving manner. Her eyes made contact with his and looked away immediately, focusing on his bleeding hand. Her hands were trembling while she tried to help him. She had never hurt her lord before, ever.

"My lord, why did you do it?" she asked weakly, nearly to the point of shrieking. "Why? You-"

"I had to act on instinct, Rin," he said heavily, wincing when she tied a knot, suppressing the blood. "I knew I had answered your question a little too carelessly. And I could never stand seeing someone I-" He changed his words. "I could never stand seeing you die. This," he curled clenched and unclenched his wounded hand. "Is nothing compared to your heart being stopped." For a moment, he thought everything was working out until Yuki made her way to him. He groaned mentally when she came over to destroy the moment where everything might have worked out. Rin stood up and bowed slightly to them while Yuki growled at her. Sesshomaru stared up at the young girl who he always loved.

"You're the dumbest dog ever," she whispered and hesitated for the next thing she was going to do. He saw her and forced her using eye contact. She sighed and gave in, bending down. Yuki snapped at her but Rin, who was already too fed up to stand her, shoved her roughly away. She came back and Sesshomaru barked at her, causing her unwilling retreat. Rin brushed his bangs away and kissed his forehead gently. "But it doesn't change anything."

She stood up, running away.

Sesshomaru knew time, was running out. He had hurt her more deeply than he ever realized.

* * *

><p>Only four months passed and he could sense Rin's sanity lessening as soon as she heard that Yuki was soon giving birth any time. His child. He could smell blood reeked within her bed chamber. She had done something to hurt herself. But he could not go after her. He would not run to her like a love sick puppy, it was weak. Her screams filled the palace at times and he always knew where she was. Once, she tried to even jump off a cliff but he caught her when she fainted as soon as she fell off. He had asked the servants to tell her that it was the one who saved her was a guard who was watching her.<p>

It was not a happy stay for her. When she was a child, she claimed that she would be him forever. And now, she was truly stuck with that terrible fate of being with him. She was so devoted to him… Suddenly, Jakken came into the chamber and bowed to him. Sesshomaru was expecting him.

"Jakken," he said after some time of silence.

Jakken was startled and blinked at his lord and received a terrible glare. "Ah yes!" He stuttered, fiddling with his attire. "She's at her garden, milord." Sesshomaru slid the shoji screen open and sighed as a chilly breeze blew into his face "Tell her to get in, it's cold out there. And it's late."

* * *

><p>Rin picked the plant that she had planted some time back. It was poisonous, and any person who was dumb enough would eat it. She pinched the stem with her thumb and finger and rolled it around. It was midnight, and he would secretly come out to the garden to watch her flowers. She never appeared in the day. Unless her lord was a away, including the lady, of course. The moonlight caressed her skin with the faint, beautiful glow.<p>

"Lady Rin," a familiar voice squawked. She quickly stuffed the plant into her obi and turned to smile at Jakken. He scurried over to her and panted. "Go in, it's cold out here! You silly child!"

"Oh, Master Jakken," she went over to him and hugged the little toad. "I don't know what to do without you." It was through. Jakken had always cared for her, always watching her carefully. She was not very sure was it because of her lord's orders but she was affirmative that the little toad did care. The toad sighed, his chin resting on her shoulder. "…"

Tears brimmed her brown eyes and fell down, sparkling under the moonlight. "Master Jakken, goodnight."

"Rin, are you crying?" He inquired incredulously.

"Goodnight," She sniffed. 'And goodbye.' She let go of him and dashed into the palace, not realizing a pair of golden eyes staring at her from the shadows, watching her every move. By the time he stepped out, she already vanished into the dark hallways, the candles not lit this time.

"Jakken?"

The toad stood there, stunned, he turned around in fear and shivered, not because of the cold. "My lord?"

"What happened?"

"I honestly don't know. But something bad is about to happen to Rin, something really bad," Jakken murmured, sweat dripping from his forehead continuously. Sesshomaru's eyebrows pulled together at his statement. What was that supposed to mean? Anyway, he could protect her, he always did. He never failed to do so. He dismissed Jakken who scrambled away immediately and now, he could focus on his thoughts. Was he selfish? He was keeping her by his side, knowing that she was already becoming unlike herself, so cold and distant. Also, a little mad. He could not blame her.

Suddenly, he scented Rin. It was faint, but still there. It was not the lingering scent. This scent, was mixed with the slightest bit of Sakura. He went over to the tree and looked around to find something glittering under the night, something that meant so much to her…

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh!" A scream sounded through the midnight. No, he could see slightest bit of sunlight in the horizon. Had he been thinking for so long? The scream was unnecessarily loud. Sesshomaru knew Yuki was going to give birth soon. But a demon? He doubt it would hurt that much, until the scream could awake any being in the forest. Maybe it was a way to attract his attention. He stood up from his cross legged position under the tree slowly and ambled into the house. He did not care about the pup, nor her. Not even the slightest bit…<p>

A female servant bowed to him deeply and quickly asked, "My lord, would you like to be at your mate's side? I think she needs you." He shook his head. "I want to be alone. And I have not even the slightest wish to be at her side."

"But… My lord," the servant mumbled. "The lady requests on…"

"Do me a favor," he sighed, looking at the servant. "Check on Lady Rin. See if she is well and report to me. And before that, you can tell Yuki that I have matters to attend to," He told her plainly and walked off.

The servant, her name was Chiharu. Rin's friend. The servant rushed off Yuki's room. The nurse, sensed her presence. "Please tell Lady Yuki, that the lord has matters to attend to."

Getting the message, the nurse nodded and slid the door back into its place. Chiharu sensed the distress emitting from Lady Yuki. Which reminded her, her lord did not call his mate, Lady Yuki, but only by her name. But Rin, received that title instead. Rin had sometimes told her, shyly about how much she loved her lord. Chiharu was not surprised. She thought the lord might return the same feelings, due to the way he acts around her. Until word has reached around the palace, that he has mated to Yuki, Chiharu was astonished. The first thing she did was to look for Rin, who seemed utterly broken and lifeless. Ever since then, she had never looked for Rin. Because she was near dead.

Chiharu called for Rin. Rin's gentle tone told her to enter and Chiharu smiled at the girl who was brushing her hair. Rin turned around to smile too, but Chiharu could see it was near genuine. The girl sighed at Chiharu's frown. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"I know, I understand your feelings, Rin," Chiharu went over to embrace the poor girl who lay her head quietly on the demon's shoulder. "I came here to check on you. How are you?"

"Bad as ever," She admitted. "I regretted considering Yuki as a friend sometimes."

"She's no good," Chiharu told Rin, patting her shoulder when she pulled away. "Anyway, you seem fine today."

"Yeah," Rin twirled in the kimono that bore her lord's honeycomb crests. "It was Yuki's screaming that woke me up. Anyway, what do you think of this?"

Chiharu chuckled. Yes, Yuki's screaming was a little too loud for a demon. "You look beautiful… And where is your clip? The one you always wore?"

"It's long gone," Rin murmured and took out a plant to place it in Chiharu's hands. Chiharu stared at the girl in horror. The girl smiled at nodded her head. Rin took Chiharu's hands closed it. "Please, boil this into water and bring it to me now."

"Lady Rin, you must not do this!" Chiharu cried, shaking her head.

"You must help me," Rin murmured. "I would be grateful to you, forever. And as I think about it now, it's also quite a pain. Then again, I don't want to live a life to see someone I love, to carry someone else's child. I know it's selfish, but please."

Chiharu deliberated. She nodded her head shakily before walking out with clumsy steps. Rin, wanted herself, dead. She headed over to report to the lord that she was absolutely fine, much better than she last saw her. As she boiled the plant into the water, she sense the poison seeping into the liquid quickly. She poured it into the teapot and brought it to Rin, slowly.

The teacup and teapot clattered together as she entered the bed chamber. Rin smiled beautifully at her and took the tray from Chiharu. The servant watched Rin inhale the lovely scent of the poisonous drink. She drank it slowly as she cherished every single memory she spent with her lord. Then she downed the very last drop.

"I have some time left. Thank you, Chiharu."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched Yuki carry her pup, cooing to it. He stepped out of the room and could feel her sadness. He hardly cared. Just a heir. He never even bothered to look at it carefully. He only knew the pup bore his eyes. But he could not feel the pride he was supposed to feel. When he spent his time with Rin, strolling outside the palace grounds, he would always see something. It was a hanyou. Around five years old. The pointed ears were half drooped, making him chuckle slightly. Then Rin would stare at him, bewildered, wondering what was amusing him. The pup would have silvery hair just like him, and his golden eyes. The crescent moon and a stripe on each cheek, magenta like his. The pup also had his mother's cheery disposition and hairstyle which was a little wavy. He could immediately feel a swell of pride, rising from his chest. And that mother, was Rin.<p>

'But I can't mate a human,' he thought bitterly. If he could, he would. But… he could, right? It was just his damn pride blocking every single thing out of his mind. He slammed his fist onto the wall and breathed heavily. Until a familiar touch reached him. He looked down to the person and his hand automatically reached out to stroke her cheek.

"Rin?"

"Come with me," she whispered, pulling Sesshomaru's hand. He willingly followed. "I want to go to the meadow where we always went." He carried her up and cradled her into his chest. She leaned against him for warmth and he took off, heading to the meadow quickly. Out of the palace where his mind could freely roam, think whatever that pleases him. The reached the meadow and he laid her down gently. She lay on the soft grass comfortably while he sat beside her, raising an eyebrow. "Why is it that we are here?" He asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru." she said fondly. "Is there something wrong with spending my time with you, my love?"

Sesshomaru was stunned at her words. Love? And he thought, she said that nothing could change. Was it a sign that, she was willing to be with him? Love him like she always did and wash the hatred away? He considered his words carefully before replying.

"There is nothing wrong with that, love," he whispered, bending over to kiss her lips. She smiled under his kiss and pulled him closer while tears could not help but fall. He pulled away with a smile that she loved to see. Her hand reached out to touch his crescent moon.

"If we had children, I want him to look like his father," Rin told him absent-mindedly. He was shocked.

"And I want him to have his mother's beautiful eyes," he pulled her onto his lap and cradled her lovingly into his chest. "Rin, I want to start over." She opened her eyes for a moment and laughed, sounding like nothing the world has ever heard. The most beautiful laughter that only he could hear.

"My lord, we can't. But we can wait till our next life," She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Why? Is it because of Yuki?" He questioned her, almost desperately.

"My lord, love is a beautiful emotion and I was glad that… I could experience it, with you," she told him breathlessly. She knew she had not answered his question, so she stopped him from asking again. "But then, you chose Yuki. Of course, I felt distraught, on the point of breaking down. I waited for you to come back to me, but you never did. I tried to kill myself when I heard she had a child, but you stopped me. You brought further pain for me. I had to look at you with another's child. I had to look at you getting hurt when you stopped me."

"Rin, I'm sorry," he said, nuzzling into her hair. "I'm so sorry…"

"I understand how much you wanted a full breed heir, which I could never give you," she chuckled, more tears forming. "And I can't watch it anymore. It hurts to know that love someone who doesn't love me back."

"No, Rin," he gasped. "I love you, so come back to me. I cannot live without you."

"Sesshomaru. If you are being honest, I'm really… Happy," she could feel it. Her heart was beating slower and slower.

"Then don't cry…" He whispered, wiping her tears away.

"I want you to," she mumbled weakly. "Be happy."

"As long as you are with me."

"No, even when I'm not around," she smiled. "And please, don't you ever forget me…"

"Rin? What are you talking about?" He murmured, reaching for a pin that he had kept since the last night. He pinned it onto her hair. "I'll never forget you. You'll be with me, forever. We'll run away from this place."

More tears spilled from her eyes. "…"

"Rin, are you not happy with that?" He asked, worried.

"I'm so, glad," she whispered taking one of her last breaths. "I love you."

She took her last breath and fell limp in his arms, motionless. He blinked at her and shook her body. The truth struck him and he started to have a funny feeling in his throat. "Rin?" He called out for her in a strangled voice. Her skin, was cold. "Rin… Wake up. Then we can leave immediately… Rin…"

He felt his first tear coming out of his eye. He felt so weak, so useless. And most of all, empty. Like someone had ripped out his heart. It was worse than when his father gave Inuyasha a better sword, when his arm had been sliced off. His hands trembled and pulled her to his heart. "Rin, don't fool around, wake up…"

Her last moments. He reached for the pin in her hair and touched it lightly. He combed her hair using his fingers and smiled. "You look so beautiful… I love you, Rin." He kissed her cold forehead and buried her in the meadow, where his memories would forever remain.

It had been painful, trying to live on. His heir, had grown up and he had no idea what was his name. Because he hated him, every single part of him. When his heir tried to go close to him, trying to recognize him as his father, Sesshomaru would constantly tried to attack him. Servants would pull his heir away and put him near his mother. Yuki hated her life. As she carried her son and tried to go close to the daiyokai, he would snarl at them like they were his enemies. He would attack Yuki when she hugged or even tried to kiss him. "Wench, get out of my sight."

Chiharu had told him everything. He never killed her. Instead, he remained silent, much to her surprise. Sesshomaru sometimes remained cooped up in his room for a week without even bothering to come out. In there, he would whisper Rin's name, filling his dreams with her images. Ever since her death, he never seemed to be even sane. Just like her, when he mated with Yuki. On his table, was her dagger, his dagger. Both of their's. The one she tried to stab herself with. He took it and walked out of the room. Jakken followed his lord quickly, knowing everything was not right. Rin's death caused a turmoil for him and his lord. Jakken cared for the girl like his own daughter and suddenly, she left the world even without saying goodbye.

Was that why she cried on the night in the garden? He sighed as he hurriedly grabbed onto his lord's fur and they gilded away from the palace. Strangely, Sesshomaru did not say anything about Jakken following him. He wanted to get it over and done with. He hated his life.

"My lord… This is…"

"Yes, it is."

It was Rin's burial place. He would visit it at times, not wanting to leave at all. He took the dagger within his firm clutches and gritted his teeth.

"Jakken, you shall make sure that Inuyasha takes over my place, not that disgusting pup in my palace," he said in a strange tone. "Do throw the pup out. Including Yuki."

"But The Lady…"

"She is not the lady!" He snarled dangerously, eyes reddening. "Rin is. Rin is, Lady Rin. You are to make sure everyone knows that. If anyone mutters the word Lady Yuki, they should die."

"Where are you going?" Jakken inquired.

"To look for Rin," he sighed, holding up the dagger. He was serious about it.

"My lord!" Jakken gasped in horror. "You cannot do this!" He ignored Jakken and pierced the dagger through his heart, killing himself. Pain did not matter to him, it would be over in a few minutes. His vision blurred. He heard Jakken's distant calling for him. "R-Rin," he stammered, breathing heavily. "I'm coming for you… We'll run away, from this place…"

He was dead.

_The same meadow. He looked around. Was he dead already? He looked towards Rin's burial place and his eyes widened. The raven haired girl was smiling tearfully at him, like she was waiting all long. Her brown eyes shining at him. "Rin…" _

"_My love," a hand reached out to him. "Let's go."_

* * *

><p>Honestly speaking, i did neglect "The Other Half". SO SORRY. By the way, it's a little rushed, I'm so sorry.<p>

And, I watched a part of The Holy Pearl (a Chinese adaptation of Inuyasha. Story is fairly the same, but they changed the type of demons.) And, I love it so much. Because, Sesshomaru (Wu Dao in THE HOLY PEARL) and Rin (Yu Die in THE HOLY PEARL) are a couple. She is an adult in it, but she died. Sesshomaru cried. No ): But he's not as hot as the anime, HAHA.

But still, I LOVE ITTTT. Ep 22 so touching ): She died. Awwww. Okok, i'm done with my rant. ( I LOVE THE PAIRING HAHAHA.)


End file.
